la tueuse d'araignée
by Kitreilia
Summary: Dans la ville de Menzoberranzan, une jeune justicière Drow tente de purger la cité des traîtres et des prêtresses de Lolth. Pourquoi en estelle arrivée là? Histoire officiellement sur hiatus jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qu'il va se passer après.
1. Oublier sa mission

Bonjours! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

Disclaimer: Menzoberranzan, Ombre-terre et Lolth ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Oublier sa mission_

Debout sur un aplomb rocheux, elle regardait la ville. Les feux féeriques, presque omniprésents, auréolaient les structures délicatement travaillées de lueurs bleues et pourpres parmi lesquelles les silhouettes des habitants, qu'elle percevait comme de simples taches rouges et brillantes, évoluaient. À la contempler ainsi, la cité magnifique semblait sortir directement d'une ancienne légende oubliée. À cette pensée, l'observatrice eut un léger grognement et détourna la tête. Elle savait mieux que personne quelle perversion se nichait dans ce cadre éblouissant. Elle savait qu'en l'étudiant de plus près, en portant attention à ses habitants, la peur remplaçait généralement l'émerveillement. À juste titre, car cette ville n'était autre que Menzoberranzan, le plus fanatique bastion de Lolth en Ombre-terre.

Repoussant les épaisses mèches blanches et soyeuses qui tombait devant ses yeux gris que l'infravision teintait de rouge, elle porta son regard sur un point dans le lointain. Elle était incapable de la voir, mais elle savait que là-bas, un peu à l'écart des autres, se dressait une demeure qui avait été aussi superbe que le reste, mais qui, désormais, n'était plus que ruines. Autrefois, c'était la résidence de la maison Sendh'ar, une famille des plus mineure, _sa _famille. Soupirant sous le voile de soie noire qui masquait le bas de son visage, elle tourna les talons et, silencieuse comme la mort, regagna la grotte peu éloignée de la ville où elle résidait depuis quelques décennies.

Habituellement, ses sens étaient toujours aux aguets, près à détecter le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect, car, dans ce monde de prédateurs, insouciance signifiait souvent mort. Par contre, cette fois, assise dans l'obscurité, la tête rejetée en arrière, les armes hors de portée, elle était plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle avait retiré son voile et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos sur ses joues d'ébène satinées, effleurant au passage ses lèvres pleines frémissantes de sanglots contenus. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à sa famille. Elle avait presque oublié sa mission. Se calmant un peu, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'adossa à la paroi. Doucement, elle laissa remonter en elle les souvenir d'un temps depuis longtemps révolu, un temps où elle avait une famille et une vie tracée d'avance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je sais, je sais: ce chapitre est un des plus court que j'ai jamais écrit. Si vous chercher quelle(s) autre(s) histoire(s) j'ai écrit(à cause de ma phrase précedente), ne vous creusez pas la tête, c'est une fic LOTR. En fin, bref, ce "chapitre" est plus un prologue qu'autre chose ce qui explique sa longueur ou plutôt, son manque de longueur. review S.V.P. Je veux connaître votre opinion et si vous avez des critiques constructives, ça pourrait m'être plus qu'utile.


	2. Les origines d'une justicière

Bonjours! Eh bien, merci à mes revieweuses. Je savais que mon histoire était bonne, mais je ne m,attendait pas à tant. En tout cas, si vous aimez, c'est parfait comme ça.

Disclaimer: Menzoberranzan, Lolth, Ombre-terre et Arach-Tinilith ne m'appartiennent pas.

_ Les origines d'une justicière_

Certaines personnes disent que, lorsqu'une personne naît un jour de tempête, elle aura un caractère bouillant. C'était peut-être un hasard, mais Srinel, benjamine de la maison Sendh'ar, 55e de Menzoberanzan, naquit durant un tremblement de terre.

Dès l'enfance, elle manifesta une impulsivité, une empathie et une aptitude à la compassion étrangères à sa race. Pourtant cela affecta peu le cours de sa vie jusqu'à son entrée à Arach-Tinilith, l'école de Lolth. Ses trois sœurs aînées y étudiaient déjà, mais elle ne savait presque rien au sujet de la religion, principalement à cause de sa tendance à faire seulement semblant d'écouter quand sa mère, ou qui que se soit d'autre, parlait de la reine araignée. Quand elle entra au bâtiment en forme d'arachnide où elle devait passer les cinquante années suivantes, elle se sentait nerveuse et excitée. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de la demeure isolée de sa famille. Cependant, après seulement six mois, le dégoût remplaça rapidement l'excitation des premiers jours. Srinel n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des gens pouvait adorer une déesse comme Lolth, comment des prêtresses pouvaient sacrifier ainsi des gens sans le moindre remord. Elle resta encore un certain temps, mais, une nuit, après exactement un an d'étude et ne pouvant en supporter plus, elle quitta l'Académie en secret et rentra chez-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas encore les enjeux de son acte, pas plus qu'elle ne comprit que sa mère pousse les hauts cris en le voyant revenir. Ce fut seulement lorsque la déesse araignée abandonna les Sendh'ar que la jeune Drow eut un aperçu de la portée de son geste. Matrone Sendh'ar rappela tous les siens à la demeure ancestrale sans perdre de temps. En temps normal, étant dans les plus basses, la 55e maison avait peu à craindre des attaques, mais la perte de la faveur de Lolth ouvrait la porte à leurs inférieurs et mieux valait rassembler le plus vite possible les forces disponibles de la famille. À peine quelques jours plus tard, l'invasion, commanditée par la 56e maison, eut lieu. Les Sendh'ar ayant peu de sorciers et, par-dessus tout, les prêtresses étant privées de leurs pouvoirs, leur dernier espoir résidait dans les soldats à leur service, mais ceux-ci furent rapidement submergés. Lorsque le malheur avait frappé sa famille, Srinel, torturée par la culpabilité, s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Dans la pièce voisine, elle entendit sa famille, sa mère, ses deux sœurs les plus jeunes et son frère, être tué et son impuissance à les aider accentuait son sentiment de faute. Soudain, la porte fut enfoncée et quelqu'un s'approcha de l'adolescente. À travers les larmes de deuil, de culpabilité, de peur et d'impuissance qui brouillait sa vue, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'aînée de ses sœurs. Séchant ses pleurs, elle se dirigea vers celle qu'elle croyait une alliée.

- Lir'Ayna ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ils sont parti ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Où sont les autres ?

La toute récente prêtresse gifla sa jeune sœur à toute volée, la projetant au sol. Puis elle cracha des paroles que Srinel n'oublierait jamais : "Ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons des liens de sang que je dois absolument être entraîner dans la chute des Sendh'ar. Tu peux te compter chanceuse, petite sœur, d'avoir la vie sauve. Ainsi, tu pourras passer ton existence à regretter d'avoir trahi Lolth." Sur ce elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa "nouvelle famille".

Après ce jour fatidique, Srinel passa plusieurs mois, recluse dans une grotte, à pleurer sur son sort et celui de sa famille, mais elle était une battante et elle décida de les venger et, par la même occasion, de nettoyer un peu la perversité de sa ville natale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh voilà! Les personages sont nommés et l'histoire est lancée. Il ne me reste qu'à espérer que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que le précédent.


	3. Tout le monde commence quelque part

Ouf! Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait atendre si longtemps. Avoir à trouver un coupable, je dirais mon horaire légèrement surchargée qui laissait peu de place pour écrire. J'ai découvert que le secondaire 5 est assez prenant. Anyway, bonne lecture à tous. 

_Tout le monde commence quelque part_

La jeune prêtresse autrefois connue comme Lir'Ayna Sendh'ar n'était pas de celles qui ressentiraient des remords pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que l'élimination de sa famille. En vingt ans, elle avait effacé presque tous souvenirs de celle qui lui avait donné le jour ou de ses frères et sœurs. Dans la chapelle de la famille qui l'avait recueillie, celle-là même qui avait massacré les autres, elle priait avec ferveur la sauvage déesse des Drows.

Soudain, elle sentit une ombre passer derrière elle et se retourna vivement, fouet à têtes de serpent en main. Devant elle, dissimulée dans l'ombre, de tenait une silhouette vêtue de noir.

Qui êtes-vous! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, surprise que quelqu'un ait réussi à s'introduire dans le lieu sacré.

Tu ne le sais pas?

Suivant sa calme et énigmatique réponse, la silhouette sortit de l'ombre, dévoilant une jeune elfe noire. Après un moment de réflexion, la prêtresse la reconnue et, ne voyant en elle aucune menace, baissa son fouet.

Srinel! Dit-elle avec un sourire sournois, Que fais-tu ici, petite sœur? Tu sais que hors des cérémonies publiques les chapelles sont interdites à tous sauf les prêtresses, alors une renégate... Ta simple présence est une insulte à Lolth!

Une lueur farouche s'alluma dans les yeux de la plus jeune des deux Drows. Elle pivota sur ses talons à la vitesse de l'éclair et enfonça sa dague jusqu'à la garde dans le corps d'une des nombreuses araignées qui rampaient autour d'elle. Elle cracha ensuite sur le cadavre et se tourna de nouveau vers Lir'Ayna. La fixant droit dans les yeux elle déclarant fièrement :

Voilà tout le respect que Lolth mérite.

Sacrilège!

La prêtresse brandit une fois de plus son fouet, mais sa sœur fut plus rapide et, passant derrière elle, lui enfonça sa dague dans la nuque en remontant pour atteindre le cerveau. Tuée instantanément, la traîtresse à sa famille tomba doucement au sol, accompagnée dans sa chute par le bras de Srinel. Cette dernière se releva et abaissa son regard vers le cadavre duquel la chaleur de la vie s'en allait déjà, se demandant si cette mort n'avait pas été trop douce pour celle à qui elle devait la destruction de sa famille et la leçon la plus amère de sa vie, mais aussi pleurant intérieurement la mort de sa sœur, incapable de comprendre les motifs de son acte. Finalement, elle chassa ses regrets et secoua la tête.

Justice est faite.

Elle se prépara à partir, mais se ravisa soudain et, sortant l'épée suspendue à sa ceinture et se mit à tailler férocement dans la masse grouillante des araignées. Alertée par le bruit, la prêtresse gardienne de la chapelle voulut intervenir et cria pour avertir les membres de sa famille. Srinel ne se rendit même pas compte que ce qu'elle découpait cette fois n'était pas une arachnide et sembla tout aussi détachée de la réalité en tailladant les autres. Lorsque qu'il ne resta plus rien dans la pièce, la jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle promena un regard froid sur la scène sanglante : les araignées éventrées, démembrées, les restes horriblement mutilés des prêtresses de la famille et le corps presque intact de Lir'Ayna.

_- Maintenant_, justice est faite.

Cette fois, elle repartit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

O.K. C,est encore pas très long, mais, bon, c'est normal. Et c'est déjà moins pire que les deux premiers. Au fait, ne retenez pas trop votre souffle en attente du prochain: j'ai toujours un horaire plutôt pris et je n'ai même pas commencer à prévoir la suite. 


	4. Je ne veux plus

Bonjours à tous! Et oui, voila en fin le quatrième chapitre. Je suis réelement désolée pour tout le temps que ça m'a pris, mais avec le travail, les études et tout et tout... Mais il est là maintenant. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Enfin, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Je ne veut plus **

« Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas faire ça… »

Ces mots, elle les répétais comme une litanie depuis ce qui semblait une éternité. En quittant les lieux du massacre, Srinel était revenue directement à la grotte qui lui tenait lieu de demeure depuis l'élimination de sa famille. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se sentit en sécurité, lorsqu'elle s'assit sur l'inégal sol de pierre, que la colère qui l'avait guider auparavant mourut et que toute l'horrible vérité de ses actes lui apparue sous la forme de sanglantes images de ce qui c'était déroulé dans la chapelle. Depuis, elle restait ainsi, prostrée et en larmes, à répéter encore et encore qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré ce qui était arrivé. Rongée de culpabilité, elle se conduisait comme un enfant qui croit que les larmes et les mots ont le pouvoir de changer le passé. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette colère qui l'avait guider dans l'acte le plus barbare qu'elle ait jamais commis. Cette rage qui l'avait envahie, enfermant son esprit dans une chape de glace et brûlant son cœur des feux de la haine. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier cette intense satisfaction qui l'avait emplie à la vue de son œuvre macabre et elle ne s'en sentait que plus coupable.

Lorsque la jeune Drow n'eut plus de larmes à verser, elle relava la tête, prit une longue et profonde inspiration et se redressa.

"Jamais plus, se promit-elle, jamais plus je ne ferai une chose pareille. Les habitants de Menzoberranzan peuvent bien se trahir mutuellement jusqu'à la fin des temps, je ne me battrai pas pour eux. Ni pour les défendre, ni pour les venger."

Nul ne peut comprendre combien difficile lui fut cette déclaration à moins d'avoir vécu une situation semblable. Loyale et compatissante, Srinel aurait sincèrement voulu aider ses compatriotes, mais elle ne voulait pas se transformer en meurtrière pour cette cause. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas aveugle et qu'il est visible pour tous que bien des Drow sont si intégrés dans les principe de leur maléfique déesse qu'ils se trouvent au delà de tout espoir de rédemption.

« Bien des Drow ? _Tous_ les Drow serait sans doute plus approprié. N'y a-t-il donc personne qui puisse me comprendre? Mais qui suis-je? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas comme eux, heureuse de suivre les précepte de cette reine araignée tordue? »

Ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit depuis ses premiers jours de parias et étaient restée sans réponse depuis et c'était l'espoir, l'espoir de les trouver, l'espoir de ne pas être un cas unique, une cause désespérée, qui continuaient de maintenir l'elfe noire en vie. C'était cet espoir qui l'avait poussée à aller voir Lir'Ayna, car elle n'avait pas eu, au départ l'intention de la tuer, mais simplement de parler. C'est encore l'espoir qui la poussa à continuer de s'approcher dangereusement près de la cité, là où elle pouvait percevoir les échos de la vie des siens.

Et c'est ce qui fut sa malédiction.

* * *

Et voila. Je sais c'est encore court. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le 5e chapitre ne devrait pas trop se faire attendre.


	5. On ne change pas sa destinée

**On ne change pas sa destinée**

Pour la majorité des créatures, ils étaient absolument inaudibles, mais, pour les instincts entraînés et aiguisés de Srinel, c'était tout comme s'ils avaient voulu être entendu. Elle les détecta bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent et se glissa dans une caverne à la température élevée pour les regarder passer. Deux mâles elfes noirs très jeunes – ils ne semblaient même pas avoir quitter l'académie – équipés comme des guerriers, suivant les corridors tortueux près de Menzoberranzan, de toute évidence certains qu'ils étaient entièrement seuls. La renégate depuis longtemps privée de tout contact avec les siens ne put résister à l'idée de rester tout près et d'écouter leur conversation. Mal lui en pris. Elle avait à peine compris quelques phrases que son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Ils étaient bel et bien encore à Melee-Magthere quant à ce qu'ils planifiaient à l'instant, il ne s'agissait de rien de moins que l'assassinat d'un de leur camarade. Malgré la rage qu'elle sentait monter en elle, Srinel resta, les faisant inconsciemment passer une sorte d'épreuve. Manifestement, il y avait un de leurs camarades dont le niveau en combat était de loin supérieur à celui des autres et de nombreux jaloux avaient fait une « alliance » pour s'en débarrasser. Il va sans dire que les conspirateurs avaient échoué l'épreuve de celle qui les observait depuis les ombres.

Celle-ci sentait la rage monter toujours plus en elle. Un long moment, elle la contenue, mais ses limites s'épuisèrent et un grondement quasi-animal naquit dans sa gorge. Les assassins en puissance se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, armes au clair, notant pour la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas si seuls qu'ils avaient cru. Voyant Srinel sortirent de l'ombre pourtant, ils relaxèrent légèrement. Si les femelles Drow sont généralement plus fortes que les mâles, celle-ci apparaissait toute petite. Ce n'était apparemment pas une prêtresse de Lolth, car elle ne portait pas de fouet-serpents et, par dessus tout, se retrouvait seule alors qu'eux étaient deux et habitués à se battre ensemble. Ils ignoraient à qui ils avaient affaire. Arborant des sourires carnassiers, les élèves-guerriers avancèrent à pas mesurés vers la furie pour l'acculer au mur. Ils ne s'attendaient pas le mois du monde à ce qui arriva ensuite. Guidée par sa rage bouillante, cimeterre et dague tirés, elle fonça à toute allure droit devant elle. L'un des mâles pris au dépourvu réussi à la frapper à l'épaule, mais la colère la dominait à un point tel qu'elle ne sentit pas la blessure. L'attaquant étonné manqua la parade qui aurait pu sauver son cou de la lame courbe acérée maniée par la jeune femme. En voyant la figure tordue et brûlante de rage et éclaboussée du sang de son camarade qui se tourna vers lui ensuite, le survivant sentit le sang quitter son visage et voulu tenter de fuir. Une dague le cueilli entre les omoplates et il s'effondra sur le sol de pierres

. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'ennemis à combattre, la colère qui l'avait guidé jusque là retomba. Épuisée, blessée, elle s'adossa à la paroi et soupira. Un sourire sans joie s'étendit lentement sur ses lèvres. Il semblait bien qu'elle soit incapable de maîtriser ces pulsions meurtrières. Dans se cas, pourquoi ne pas continuer sur ce chemin, peut-être après tout que la cité devait vraiment être nettoyée. C'est ce qu'elle ferait : avec une lame comme chiffon et du sang pour savon.

* * *

Bon, je sais que j,avais dit que ce chap ne serait pas long avant d'arriver. J'avais oublier quelque phénomèmes comme l'école et les bugs d'Internet. Alors je ne dirai plus jamais un truc comme ça. Et j'aimerais préciser que l'étudiant au niveau trop supérieur n'est PAS Drizzt. Le prologue se déroule à peu près à l'époque de la naissance de Drizzt alors on ne le verra pas ou sinon, on le verra en mini-kid. 


End file.
